Goodnight to You
by shota megs
Summary: sasuke and naruto had a ..little fight which causes naruto to leave. he comes back after 7 years but somethings wrong with him...could it be the kyuubi's fault? RR SASUNARU yaoi 3
1. Default Chapter

**_Goodnight to You_**  
  
**chapter 1**  
  
an: hello sirs and misses. im meggie. i like candlelit dinners and long walks on the beach. anyways. i dont own any characters. i wrote this with my good buddy ally D: i love her yes i dodedo. anyways. hope you like our fic. a bit weird but whatever :  
  
Naruto stretched out on top of his roof, his hands resting on his stomache, his light blue eyes gazing into the night sky. It had been a busy day. Kakashi worked team 7's butt off and after training, Iruka made naruto clean his apartment (THINGER). It was hours before he finished, the sun already setting. He didnt even have dinner yet.  
Naruto sighed, his warm breath still clinging to the cold air. Fall was rolling in. The leaves turned their usual orange color and the air colder. Naruto liked fall. It was quiet. And the year was slowly coming to an end.  
  
With a sigh, Naruto stood up and brushed himself off. He was in the middle of thinking about the training he had done that day, when he saw a figure sit down beside him. "Daydreaming again, Naruto?" Startled, Naruto almost fell off the roof. When he saw that the figure was only Sasuke, he wished he had. "Oh, it's you, Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke stared at naruto a bit and sat down next to him. "yea.just me." naruto glanced over at him and sighed. He then turned his attention back at the dark purple-ish blue sky. sasuke stared almost wonderingly at naruto. "so...what brings you here to my lovely roof?" naruto questioned. sasuke almost laughed. "what, i cant take a nightly walk to a fellow teammember's house?" naruto stared at his feet."well..sure..but i wouldnt have guessed me. theres sakura and kakashi. why would you wanna visit a dobe like me?" naruto grinned, though his eyes filled up with sadness. He turned away, in hope of sasuke not seeing this.  
  
"Well, that is pretty true. I mean, all the things everyone says about you.. poor Naruto.. killing a village and all that." Sasuke was only joking, but immediately after the words left his mouth, he knew they were the wrong things to say. Naruto turned around, tears filling his eyes. "Do they really talk about me like that.. ?" Naruto stood up, fists clenched. "I knew it! I hate this place! I hate you too, stupid Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke, taken aback, jumped up. "hey, its not my fault all this shit happened! you just need to get over it and move on naruto, stop bringing your self down for it!" Naruto shook his head furiously, tears streaming down his cheeks. " shut the fuck up sasuke! you dont know what ive been through! You dumbass, just because your parents died, you think you've been through it all! well guess what!? you dont even compare to what happened to me! everyone loves you, sasuke! and what do i have!? nothing! just this whole village's hate! and a stupid demon!" naruto turned and jumped off the roof. His window was heard being opened. rustling was heard inside his room. Sasuke stared at the empty space where naruto just stood.  
  
Naruto grabbed all the items he could fit into a small suitcase, and stomped out the front door. "Good luck, Sasuke!" he said saracastically. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked off, out of sight. "Naruto.. I'm sorry.." Tears streamed down his face as well.  
  
Naruto hurriedly walked down the dirt road, over the bridge team 7 usually met, and towards the entrance of konoha village. Tears were still streaming down his face, but they were slowly coming to a stop. "im..im tired of this. tired of this village, tired of these people, and especially tired of sasuke," naruto sniffed. Naruto hid behind a tree and peeked over, scoping out the jounins guarding the exit out of the village. They were incredibly lazy, naruto knew this for sure. They would fall for anything too. Naruto grabbed a stick and tossed it towards a far bush near the jounin guards.  
  
"hey...what the fuck was that..?" one of the jounin guards asked, peering out into the darkness. " why dont you go check it out, dumbass." the other said, pushing the first guard. " shut up, you come too." the first guard answered, pulling the second guard with him into the darkness, towards the bush. Naruto laughed lightly." dumbasses." he whispered. Once the jounin guards were occuppied by the bush, naruto sprinted towards the exit. He rushed through the huge doors and ran behind a nearby tree. Naruto breathed heavily, slowly sinking to the ground. He laughed, a small smile forming on his lips. he had made it. 


	2. goodbye miss sakura

Goodnight to You  
  
chapter 2  
  
an: ah crap. im always forgetting these stupid disclaimers. die :0 anyways. i dont any characters blahblah. have fun little young'ns :B  
  
Sasuke laid down on the same roof Naruto had 7 years ago. "It's been so long.." He sighed and sat up, staring into the night sky. Sasuke had never told anyone Naruto's true reason for leaving the village, instead he had said he just ran away. "There hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about you, Naruto.." He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Everyone also thought of what had become of Naruto, and most thought him dead. It seemed nowadays only himself, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka still believed he was still alive. He stood up, and was about to jump off the roof when he heard a voice. "Oh, if it isn't dear Sasuke.."  
  
sasuke jumped a bit, but regained his composture. He turned only to be face to face with Sakura. Sasuke's eyes darkened. " what do you want sakura?" His eyes studying her face. sakura had grown over the years, sasuke had to admit. she grew out her hair again, and had put it in a ponytail. Her eyes were brighter and her cheeks more pinker. She had also grown..ahem..body wise too, sasuke had to admit also.  
  
"Hm, I see you're glad to see me," Sakura said rather sarcastically. "You're always here, Sasuke! Just give up already! It's no use dwelling and being depressed." Sasuke merely glared at her. "Well, I see someone's optimistic about this." The two were silent for awhile, until sakura spoke up. " well, i have things to do, unlike some people who hang around an empty house, waiting everyday for someone who's not going to show up." She turned on her heels and jumped off the roof. Sasuke pondered on whether or not he should have killed her on the spot for her lack of respect or just leave her alone like he usually did.Sasuke watched Sakura walk away, and with a small "hmph" went back to daydreaming.  
  
Sakura made her way from Naruto's abandoned house to her own, and walked in the door and up to her room. She grabbed some clothes and was about to put them on when she heard someone climbing the stairs. "Who's.. there..?" she asked, but when she peeked out her door she found herself face to face with her old team member. "Naruto..?" She could recognize him by his bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but the rest of him seemed very different. Naruto smirked. "Why, yes it's good old Naruto. Miss me much?"  
  
Sakura stared back dumbstruck. Naruto was finally back. after all these years, he decided to come back. She backed up into her room, her eyes still roaming over Naruto. God...he had changed so much..He was taller, leaner, definitely more masculine, yet something about him..and his strange grin..and how he was dressed. He wore a huge black robe, the hood still ontop of his head.  
Naruto, still grinning, inched closer to sakura. "N-naruto..?" Sakura was getting a little nervous. "Stop grinning.. like that.." she moved back against her wall. "Grinning like what, Sakura?" He moved closer to her until he could feel her breath on his face. He tilted her chin up, and she could see the lifeless look in his eyes. "Naruto, what are you doing? You weren't like this before.." Naruto chuckled. "Well, I've seem to finally become the killer everyone thought I would become." Before Sakura could even comprehend that sentence, his hands slid around her neck, lifting her so her feet couldn't touch the ground.  
  
sakura tried to gasp for breath, but naruto squeezed her neck harder. She clawed at his hands,trying to make his let go, but he didnt budge. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth still open. ' n..naruto..' she thought. She finally fell limp. Naruto smirked. So it had to end like this. Him killing his childhood crush. He laughed at the thought, even though it just happened. He let her go, her body crashing to the ground. Naruto stared at the body infront of him. Sakura had changed over the years. She had become more then pretty. she was beautiful...and dead.  
  
Naruto laughed haughty laugh. He then pulled out a kunai, grabbed the dead sakura's arm and made a quick gash on it with the kunai. He wiped the cut with his finger, walked over to the door and painted a little fox face on it. Naruto smiled. He pocketed the bleeding kunai and walked out of the room, and out of the house. 


	3. hello sunshine naruto

goodnight to you  
  
chapter 3  
  
an: i dont own anything. jeezus. haha just letting you know me and ally like..write this whole fic while IMing eachother. crazy. so i just copied whatever she and i wrote and pasted it into notepad. yay for facts :D  
  
The next day, Ino walked to Sakura's house for a visit. She walked up the stairs and into Sakura's room, only to find her friend lying dead on the floor. "Sakura?!" Ino gasped and ran to her side, and flipped Sakura over on her back. "Who did this.. ?" Tears fell down Ino's cheeks onto Sakura's. She got up, carrying Sakura, and then her eyes fell upon the fox on the door. Ino stared at the picture drawn in blood. it was smeared all over the door, messily drawn but drawn well enough for anyone to guess what it was. Ino sniffed again and stared down at the dead sakura in her arms. who could have done this? why? Sakura didnt do anything wrong... Ino shook her head. she had to take her to the hospital.  
  
"Well, it seems like she was choked or.. strangled or something, judging by the marks around her neck." Ino had brought Sakura to a doctor as for a better analysis as to how Sakura died, and so she had called Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka over as well. Sasuke seemed emotionless as always, but both Iruka and Kakashi were sad. "Do you have any idea who could have done this? Didn't you see her last, Sasuke?" Ino asked, but Sasuke just shook his head. "If you think I'm the one who killed her, you're dumber than I thought. Sure she was annoying, but not bad enough to kill her." Ino "hmphed" and walked around a bit, and remembered the fox painted on Sakura's door. "Hey, there was some symbol on her door!" both kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke looked up at Ino. " a fox you say..?" asked iruka, his eyes studying Ino's. "..yea...its on her door like i just said..maybe you should check it out." Ino said, backing up. Iruka's strong stare at her made her nervous. " yea..yea, we'll do that." kakashi said simply, rubbing his chin. He then turned his gaze back at the dead Sakura, whom the doctor had just put a blue sheet over her entire body, covering her face. "well..im going to tell everyone the sad news..see you guys later." Ino opened the door, turned around for one last look at the dead body whom belonged to her best friend, and walked out.  
  
Iruka, Kakashi and Sasuke all walked together to Sakura's house. "A fox, she says, huh? Does this mean.. ?" "Don't be ridiculous, Iruka," said Kakashi. Sasuke was silent. They approached Sakura's house, and walked in her open door and up to her bedroom. Sasuke spotted the fox first, and pointed it out to Iruka and Kakashi. "there." sasuke said. both iruka and kakashi turned their heads at the same time, looking over to where sasuke pointed. Kakashi walked over to the picture and stared at it. He touched it with his fingers and scratched at it. "..yep..its blood." Iruka facefaulted." well..of course its blood. the killer isnt going to come in and paint a picture on sakuras door with red paint just for fun now."  
  
Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Okay, don't get so angry.." Sasuke sighed. "Does this mean that Naruto is back, and he killed Sakura?" Iruka glared at Sasuke. "Naruto? Why would you think Naruto, of all people, would kill Sakura? Someone's probably jus trying to frame him or something." Sasuke turned and stared out Sakura's window. "Look, it's no use sitting around her anymore. Let's go bury Sakura or something." iruka growled." sasuke! shouldnt you be a little more respectful of your teammates!? one ran away, and the other is dead!" kakashi held iruka back by his shoulders. "calm down iruka." kakashi said, his grip lightening. Sasuke sighed. "Look, I care that Naruto's gone and Sakura's dead, but I'm not the kind of person to sit and cry about it. Both of you know that.." With that said, Sasuke turned around and walked out of Sakura's house. "Well, I see he's gotten over it quickly.."  
  
Sasuke stared at the blackened sky on Naruto's roof once again, and thought about the day's earlier events. "Naruto, was it you who killed Sakura? Or was it someone else? Geez, this is confusing. I haven't had this much drama in forever." Sasuke sighed, looking at the tiles on the roof. they were getting old and chipped away. a few holes here and there where you could easily peer into the room underneath. And thats what sasuke did. He walked over to a small hole in the roof and peered through. the room was dirty and in some spots wet after a few rainy days passed. some things were still left inside which naruto didnt take with him. Sasuke got up and jumped off the roof and onto the window ledge. he forced it open and crawled inside.  
  
He was peering into some old dressers, when a shadowed figure jumped down through one of the roof's holes and into the room. Sasuke turned quickly, figuring it was the murderer of Sakura, but found himself staring at Naruto. "Naruto, is that you?" Sasuke thought he was just imaging things, figuring it was some weird look-alike of some sort. "Who else would it be?" Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke. He laughed, pulling the hood off his head. " long time no see..Sasuke." Sasuke, shocked, stood staring at the person in front of him. This couldnt be it? But he left so long ago..we thought he was dead..Sasuke shook his head. This had to be the real naruto..His eyes..his hair..his ..wonderful naruto-y smell. Sasuke laughed at his last comment.  
  
They stood their for awhile in silence, until Sasuke spoke up. "Naruto.. why did you leave?" Naruto sighed. "I was waiting for this question sooner or later.. and it was because of you, Sasuke. And the village. I don't want to stay in a place where everyone hates me." Sasuke stared at his feet. "But.. we don't hate you! I was.. only joking.." naruto laughed. " " Joking!? you were..joking!? no..you wernt joking..who would joke about something like that? only you, dear sasuke..." "i was joking! please understand naruto. i didnt mean anything i said those few years back.."Sasuke stepped closer to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Naruto..i.." Naruto cut him off with a high pitched laugh. "maybe you were joking Sasuke. but..its too late now. i have business to take care of." He smiled, his eyes got darker.  
  
"Naruto, what's happened to you?" Sasuke took a step backward and stared into Naruto's eyes. "Nothing's happened, Sasuke.." Sasuke and Naruto stared at one another, not saying a word. "Well I'll be going now, have lots of unfinished business you know.." Naruto turned around and was about to go out the doorway when Sasuke ran after him. "Naruto!..wait.." his eyes begged for naruto to stop, but naruto didnt see it. "I.." Naruto turned and jabbed sasuke in the forehead with his finger." you're so weird sasuke." He gave a childish laugh and pulled his hood over his head. and then he was gone. Sasuke stared at the empty spot naruto stood. 


End file.
